DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This proposal will establish the Training Tobacco Scientists (TTS) Program, a core element of the University of Wisconsin Transdisciplinary Tobacco Use Research Center. This Program will aggressively recruit future researchers at five key stages of career development: secondary school education, pre-doctoral education, post-doctoral education, health professional training residencies and mid-career professionals. Such a multi-tiered approach to training is essential to successfully recruit more scientists to tobacco control research. For emerging scholars, the TTS Program will provide exposure to cross- disciplinary tobacco control research. This will be accomplished by providing opportunities to conduct research and to establish close ties to tobacco researchers from a number of different disciplines. For established researchers and practitioners, the TTS Program will provide opportunities to expand and retool research skills so as to equip these scientists with the skills necessary to address many of the most challenging questions in tobacco control research. By consciously bridging multiple disciplines, the TTS Program will provide researchers at various stages of career development with the breadth of skills necessary to effectively address the societal ills caused by tobacco.